


(แปล) Maybe

by _DM_ (DarthMyrrh)



Series: Bail/Obi Saga [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-23
Updated: 2002-10-23
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthMyrrh/pseuds/_DM_





	(แปล) Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347118) by Jedi Rita. 



โอบีวันเพิ่งจะเสร็จจากการฝึกดาบประจำวันกับอาจารย์ ไควกอนก็กำลังชี้ข้อผิดพลาดบางจุดให้เขาได้เห็นตอนที่คอมลิงค์ของเขาดังขึ้น เขาเหลือบไปมองอาจารย์เป็นเชิงขออนุญาตก่อนที่จะกดรับ "เคโนบีพูด" 

คนที่โทรมาหัวเราะ "คำทักทายอะไรกันเนี่ย! กระชับแล้วก็ตรงดีจริงๆ แสดงว่าไม่ผิดตัวแน่ๆ ที่ข้าเรียกมาหาท่านนะ ท่านเคโนบี ทางนี้คือเบล ออร์กานาครับ" 

ที่จริงโอบีวันจำเสียงทุ้มนุ่มของเจ้าชายได้ตั้งแต่แรกที่ได้ยินแล้ว เขาก้าวห่างออกมาจากไควกอนอีกสองสามก้าวโดยไม่รู้ตัวก่อนที่จะตอบไป "ท่านวุฒิสมาชิกมีอะไรให้ข้าช่วยหรือครับ?" เขาพยายามถามอย่างเป็นทางการที่สุด 

"เอาเป็นว่าเริ่มจากการให้ความถี่คอมลิงค์ที่ต่อตรงถึงท่านท่านเป็นไงครับ? ข้าไม่รู้ว่าจะติดต่อท่านโดยตรงได้ยังไงข้าเลยต้องโทรมาที่วิหารแล้วให้เขาต่อสายให้" 

โอบีวันค่อยอยากจะให้ความถี่คอมลิงค์ของเขากับเจ้าชายเท่าใด มันจะดู...เป็นเรื่องส่วนตัวเกินไป และเขาก็ยังไม่พร้อมที่จะก้าวไปถึงขั้นนั้น แต่จะปฏิเสธอย่างไรให้ออกมาสวยที่สุดดีล่ะ "ขออภัยในความไม่สะดวกนะ" 

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอก จริงๆ ถ้าเป็นปกติข้าก็คงจะฝากข้อความไว้ แต่คราวนี้มันออกจะเป็นเรื่องสำคัญเร่งด่วนสักหน่อย" 

"เกิดเรื่องอะไรขึ้นเหรอครับ?" 

"เปล่าเลย" เจ้าชายหัวเราะ "ทำไมท่านต้องทำทุกอย่างให้เป็นเรื่องงานการไปเสียหมดเลย? ข้าแค่จะออกไปเที่ยวกับเพื่อนๆ คืนนี้ แล้วข้าก็เลยอยากรู้ว่าท่านจะสนใจไปด้วยกันไหม?" 

ถึงไควกอนจะหันหลังให้โอบีวันเพื่อให้เขารู้สึกเป็นส่วนตัวที่จะพูดกับเจ้าชาย แต่เมื่อไควกอนยักไหล่เหมือนจะกลั้นหัวเราะทันทีที่เจ้าชายพูดจบประโยคนั้นโอบีวันก็รู้ว่าอาจารย์ต้องได้ยินแน่ๆ ตั้งแต่วันที่เขาพบกับวุฒิสมาชิกหนุ่มคนนั้นเขาก็จำกัดการ "เดท" ของพวกเขาเป็นเพียงการไปทานอาหารหลังจากการประชุมแต่ละครั้งเท่านั้น แต่สิ่งที่โอบีวันไม่ยอมรับกับใครนอกจากตัวเองก็คือเขาเริ่มจะรู้สึกสนุกและรู้สึกดีขึ้นทุกครั้งที่อยู่กับเบล แต่ถึงจะอย่างนั้น เขาก็ยังอยากจะให้ความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเขาทั้งสองเป็นเรื่องของการทำงานให้มากที่สุดเท่าที่จะเป็นไปได้ "อืมมม" เขาพยายามเค้นสมองหาข้ออ้างที่จะปฏิเสธแต่เขาก็รู้ว่าเขาจะต้องหาข้ออ้างที่ไม่ใช่แค่ให้ฟังขึ้นกับเจ้าชายเท่านั้น แต่จะต้องเป็นข้ออ้างที่ใช้กับอาจารย์ของเขาเองได้ด้วย เพราะเมื่อคนทั้งคู่ช่วยกันต้อนเค้า ถึงทั้งคู่จะไม่ตั้งใจก็ตาม แต่โอบีวันก็รู้เลยว่าเขาคงจะหลบไปได้ยากเป็นแน่ 

แล้วโอบีวันก็รู้ว่าตัวเองคิดไม่ผิดเลยเมื่อไควกอนหันกลับมามองหน้าเขาด้วยดวงตาสีฟ้าที่ฉายแววขบขันนั่น "พาดาวัน คืนนี้เจ้าว่างนะ ถ้าเจ้าจะอยากออกไปเที่ยวกับเพื่อนๆ ข้าก็ไม่เห็นว่าจะเป็นอะไร" 

เพื่อนเหรอ? โอบีวันไม่รู้จักคนพวกนั้นเสียด้วยซ้ำ! 

เสียงของเบลดังออกมาจากปลายอีกข้างของคอมลิงค์ พยายามเชิญชวนโอบีวันในแบบของเขาเอง "นี่มันวันหยุดนะครับ อย่างน้อยถึงจะเป็นเจไดก็ต้องมีเวลาได้หยุดพักกันบ้างไม่ใช่เหรอ แล้วไหนท่านชอบพูดว่าท่านไม่ค่อยรู้จักใครที่ไม่ใช่เจไดเลยไง นี่เป็นโอกาสที่จะได้พบคนใหม่ๆ ใครจะรู้ ท่านอาจจะถูกใจใครเข้าสักคนก็ได้นะ" 

โอบีวันไม่คิดว่ามันจะเป็นอย่างที่เบลพูด แต่เพราะถึงยังไงเขาก็คงจะไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้ปฏิเสธอยู่ดีเขาจึงไม่คิดที่จะฝืน แล้วโอบีวันก็ต้องประหลาดใจที่พบว่าก็พบว่าตัวเขาเองถึงแม้จะไม่ถึงกับตื่นเต้นแต่ก็มีความรู้สึกอยากรู้อยากเห็นว่าการไปเที่ยวกลางคืนกับ ‘คนเก๋ๆ ทั้งหมดในคอรัสซังค์’ ของออร์กานาจะเป็นอย่างไรอยู่บ้างเหมือนกัน "ก็ได้" เขาตกลง 

ไควกอนหันหลังกลับไปอีกครั้งโดยไม่ลืมที่จะยิ้มอย่างพออกพอใจ แต่พาดาวันหนุ่มกลับทำหน้าย่นใส่อาจารย์จากทางด้านหลัง 

"เยี่ยมไปเลย! ข้ามั่นใจว่าท่านจะต้องสนุกแน่ๆ" เบลตอบอย่างตื่นเต้น "งั้นข้าไปรับท่านที่วิหารตอนสามทุ่มนะ?" 

"ข้าจะลงไปรอที่ห้องโถงด้านล่าง" โอบีวันตอบตกลง 

นั่นก็เป็นอันว่าจบเรื่อง ถึงอย่างไรเขาก็ต้องไปแล้วล่ะ ช่วยไม่ได้ที่เขาจะรู้สึกเหมือนโดนจี้บังคับด้วยสถานการณ์ให้ตอบรับคำเชิญของเจ้าชาย แต่จะว่าไปข้อดีของการถูกบังคับก็คือเขาสามารถบอกกับตัวเองได้ว่าเขาไม่ได้ ‘เลือก’ ที่จะออกไปเดทกับเจ้าชาย ไม่ได้ ‘เลือก’ ที่จะไปเที่ยวคลับ ไปกับเพื่อนๆ ของเจ้าชายที่ล้วนแล้วแต่เป็นคนสวยๆ หล่อๆ หนุ่มๆ สาวๆ เก๋ๆ ทั้งหลายของคอรัสซังค์ 

แต่แค่คิดถึงเรื่องนั้นก็ทำให้ท้องไส้ของโอบีวันปั่นป่วนไปหมด คนสวยๆ หล่อๆ หนุ่มๆ สาวๆ งั้นเหรอ? เขาอาจจะยังหนุ่มอยู่ก็จริง แต่เขาคงจะจัดตัวเองเข้าไปในกลุ่มคน ‘สวยๆ หล่อๆ’ ไม่ได้เป็นแน่ ช่างมันเถอะ! ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาจะอยากไปทำให้ใครประทับใจสักหน่อย และการที่เขาเป็นเจไดก็ทำให้เขาไม่ได้อยู่ในแวดวงแฟชั่นอยู่แล้ว คนพวกนั้นก็ต้องรับเขาในแบบที่เขาเป็นนี่แหละ 

เพราะฉะนั้นโอบีวันเลยไม่ได้เปลี่ยนเครื่องแต่งตัวเสียที จนจวนจะใกล้เวลาที่เขาจะต้องลงไปพบเจ้าชายเต็มที ไควกอนผู้ซึ่งสงบปากสงบคำไม่ได้พูดอะไรสักแอะเกี่ยวกับการเดทครั้งนี้ลอบหันมามองศิษย์ของเขาอยู่เป็นระยะๆ จนในที่สุดเขาก็หมดความอดทน "พาดาวัน?" เขาถามด้วยเสียงธรรมดาๆ แต่เป็นน้ำเสียงที่ต้องการคำตอบ "เจ้าจะไม่ไปเตรียมตัวที่จะออกไป... ข้างนอกหน่อยเหรอ?" ไม่ใช่ออกไปเดท เขารู้ว่าโอบีวันจะไม่อยากให้เขาเรียกการออกไปเที่ยวครั้งนี้ว่าเป็นการเดทเป็นแน่ 

"ข้าพร้อมแล้วนี่ครับ" โอบีวันตอบ 

ไควกอนถอนใจเหนื่อยหน่อยกับความรั้นแบบเดิมๆ ของเคโนบี "ไม่ไปเปลี่ยนชุดเป็นอะไรที่เหมาะสมกว่านี้สักนิดหรือไง?" 

"ทำไมเหรอครับ? ชุดเจไดของข้ามันเป็นยังไง?" โอบีวันถามพลางขมวดคิ้ว 

"เจ้ากำลังจะออกไปสนุก" ไควกอนพูดราวกับว่ากำลังชี้ข้อบกพร่องอะไรบางอย่างให้เขาเห็น "เจ้าไม่จำเป็นต้องแต่งตัวเหมือนจะไปเป็นตัวแทนเหล่าเจไดทั้งหมดก็ได้" โอบีวันไม่ได้คิดว่าไควกอนจะพูดแบบนี้ เขาจึงไม่รู้ว่าจะตอบว่าอย่างไร แล้วไควกอนก็เลยฉวยโอกาสที่เขานิ่งงันอยู่นั้นสั่งเสียเลย "ไปเปลี่ยนชุดซะ" 

โอบีวันเดินเข้าห้องไปอย่างว่าง่าย เพียงเพื่อจะกลับออกมาในเวลาไม่กี่นาทีพร้อมกับชุดใหม่ที่แสนจะธรรมดา และถึงแม้ว่าไควกอนจะคงความเป็น ‘อาจารย์ผู้อ่อนโยน’ ไว้ภายนอก แต่ในใจเขาก็อยากจะครางออกมาดังๆ โอบีวันดูเหมือนจะตั้งใจทำตัวไม่ให้เด่นให้มากที่สุดเท่าที่จะเป็นได้ จะว่าไปเขาทำตัวเหมือนกับว่ากำลังทำตามสัญญาที่ให้ไว้กับไควกอนเท่านั้นโดยที่ตัวเขาเองไม่ได้สนใจที่จะออกไปสังสรรค์กับคนอื่นๆ จริงๆ จังๆ แม้แต่น้อย โอบีวันยังยึดติดอยู่กับความผูกพันที่เขามีให้ไควกอน และท่าทางเขาจะไม่ทำอะไรที่อาจจะถือเป็นการให้ท่าคนที่อาจจะมาชอบตัวเองเป็นอันขาด ไควกอนเกือบจะบอกเลิกสัญญานั่นไปแล้ว แต่อย่างน้อยตอนนี้โอบีวันก็จะได้ออกไปข้างนอกบ้าง ไม่แน่ สักวันเขาอาจจะสนุกไปกับมันจริงๆ และเจอใครสักคนที่จะเปลี่ยนใจเขาได้ และถ้าเขาอยู่กับท่านวุฒิสมาชิกออร์กานาไปเรื่อยๆ เขาก็จะมีคนมาให้เลือกได้อีกมากทีเดียว 

และอันที่จริงตัวโอบีวันเองก็มีคุณสมบัติที่จะดึงดูดคนให้มาชอบเขาไม่ใช่ย่อย ถึงแม้ว่าเขาจะไม่ได้ตั้งใจแต่งตัวไปให้ใครประทับใจ แต่หน้าใสๆ ของเขาก็มีเสน่ห์โดดเด่นออกมาจากกลุ่มคนชั้นสูงช่างแต่งตัวของเมืองคอรัสซังค์ ไม่ช้าก็เร็วใครบางคนจะต้องหันมามองเขาบ้างแน่ๆ 

"ดีขึ้นเยอะเลย" ในที่สุดไควกอนก็พูดออกมา "ไม่ต้องกังวลเรื่องเวลากลับนะ โอบีวัน" 

เขาชะงักไปเล็กน้อยก่อนจะตอบว่า "ขอบคุณครับ อาจารย์" 

"เกือบจะได้เวลาที่เจ้าควรจะลงไปพบเจ้าชายแล้ว ขอให้สนุกนะ พาดาวัน" 

"ครับ อาจารย์" เขาตอบเหมือนกับว่ากำลังรับคำสั่งจากอาจารย์ จะว่าไปเขาก็รับคำสั่งอยู่จริงๆ นั่นแหละ 

ไม่มีประโยชน์ที่จะถ่วงเวลาในเมื่อถึงอย่างไรเขาก็คงจะเลี่ยงมันไม่พ้น เขาจึงกล่าวราตรีสวัสดิ์กับอาจารย์แล้วมุ่งหน้าไปที่ล็อบบี้ เมื่อเขาไปถึงที่นั่นเบลยังมาไม่ถึงแต่เขาเห็นเหล่าพาดาวันมาชุมนุมนั่งเล่นเดินเล่นกันอยู่ในนั้นเป็นจำนวนมากกว่าปกติ รวมทั้งบานท์กับสิรีเพื่อนเขาด้วย เมื่อเขาเดินไปหาเธอทั้งสอง สิรีก็ถามราวกับว่าไม่รู้อิโหน่อิเหน่อะไรเลยสักนิด "กำลังจะออกไปไหนเหรอ เคโนบี?" 

"อย่างกับว่าเจ้าไม่รู้อยู่แล้วอย่างนั้นแหละ" เขารู้ทัน "พวกเจ้ามาทำอะไรกันที่นี่น่ะ?" 

"ก็นั่งเล่นเฉยๆ นะ" บานท์ตอบ เธอทำท่าเหมือนไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราวได้น่าเชื่อกว่าสิรีมาก แต่ยังไงโอบีวันก็ไม่หลงกลหรอก 

"การมาแอบดูคนอื่นนี่ไม่ใช่วิถีของเจไดเลยนะ" เขาว่า 

"อะไรกัน? โอบีวัน เจ้าพูดถึงเรื่องอะไรข้าไม่เข้าใจ?" 

"นี่เจ้าจะแต่งตัวแบบนั้นออกไปจริงๆ เหรอไง?" สิรีถามขึ้น 

"ข้าก็ว่ามันน่าจะชัดอยู่แล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ?" 

สิรีย่นจมูกทำเสียงไม่พอใจ "คราวหน้าถ้าเจ้าจะออกไปเดทกับใครนะ ปรึกษาข้าซะก่อนที่จะเลือกชุด รู้มั้ย" 

ก่อนที่โอบีวันจะทันได้ตอบอะไร บานท์ก็สะกิดสิรีพลางกระซิบว่า "เขามาแล้ว" หญิงสาวทั้งสองยืนขึ้น ขณะที่โอบีวันหันหน้าไปที่ประตู ดวงตาหลายคู่ที่อยู่ในห้องนั้นต่างหันไปทางเดียวกันทั้งหมด 

ร่างของเจ้าชายยืนเด่นเป็นสง่าจับสายตาทุกคู่เหมือนทุกครั้ง แต่คนที่มากับเขาอีกสามคนก็งามไม่ได้ยิ่งหย่อนไปกว่ากันเลย ทุกคนสวมเครื่องแต่งกายทันสมัยที่ตัดอย่างหรูหราประณีตบรรจง ทุกคนเหมาะที่จะเป็นเด็กเที่ยวแห่งคอรัสซังค์ตัวอย่างจริงๆ ทั้งเครื่องแต่งหน้า เครื่องประดับ และยังลายสักที่ประดับตามตัวนั่นอีก โอบีวันแอบรู้สึกดีใจที่เขาไม่ได้ใส่ชุดเจไดประจำวันนั่นขึ้นมาถนัดไม่อย่างนั้นมันคงดูเหมือนว่าเขาจะไปเป็นบอดี้การ์ดให้คนเหล่านั้นเป็นแน่ แต่ถึงอย่างไรเขาก็รู้สึกไม่ค่อยดีนักอยู่ดี 

"ขอโทษที่เพื่อนข้าตามมาด้วยนะครับ" เบลกล่าว "แต่พวกเขายืนยันว่าอยากจะมาเห็นวิหารของท่านให้ได้ ถึงจะเป็นแค่ห้องโถงด้านล่างก็เถอะ" 

เพื่อนของเบลคนที่มีรูปร่างสมส่วนเหมือนกับรูปปั้นและมีใบหน้าที่ตกแต่งเสียราวกับรูปวาดงานศิลปะชั้นยอด ถามขึ้นทันควัน "พอจะมีเวลานำเที่ยวซักหน่อยไหมเนี่ย ข้าอยากจะเห็นวิหารนี่มาตั้งนานแล้ว" 

โอบีวันรู้สึกได้ว่าชีพจรของทั้งสิรีและบานท์แทบจะเต้นข้ามจังหวะไปด้วยความตื่นเต้น เขาเขม่นตาเป็นเชิงตั้งคำถามกับเพื่อนของเขาระหว่างที่เบลตอบว่า "วิหารเจไดไม่ได้เปิดให้คนทั่วไปเข้าชมนะ อินทิลลี" 

"แต่มันน่าจะมีกรณีพิเศษกันบ้างสิ?" เธออ้อน 

"ไว้คราวหน้าเถอะ โอบีวัน ข้าขอแนะนำอินทิลลี ชาร์ฟฟา ดูโรซัน และ มูราท คาม" เขากล่าวพลางผายมือไปยังสาวร่างสูงคนนั้น หญิงชาวโบธาน และชายชาวโกทารีตามลำดับ 

ทั้งสามคนมองเขาโต้งๆ ราวจะศึกษาลักษณะทุกอย่างของโอบีวัน ก่อนที่มูราทจะพูดขึ้นว่า "ข้าตั้งตารอที่จะพบท่านมาตั้งนานแล้ว ข้าได้ยินเรื่องของท่านมาเยอะมากเลย" 

โอบีวันไม่ค่อยสบายใจเท่าใดนักที่ได้รู้ว่ายังไม่ทันไรเขาก็ ‘มีชื่อ’ ในหมู่เพื่อนๆ ของเบลเสียแล้ว และเขาก็สังเกตเห็นว่าสีหน้าของเจ้าชายออกจะเขินๆ ไปชั่วขณะ "นี่เพื่อนของข้า บานท์ เอเรน และสิรี ทาชิ" เขาแนะนำเพื่อนทั้งสองเพื่อกู้สถานการณ์ 

"ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักครับ" เบลเอื้อมมือออกไปทักทาย ความขัดเขินเมื่อสักครู่ดูจะหายไปแล้ว " ถ้าท่านทั้งสองไม่ได้มีแผนจะต้องทำอะไรคืนนี้จะไปด้วยกันไหมครับ เราว่าจะไปแดนซ์กัน" 

พาดาวันทั้งสองยิ่งตื่นเต้นมากขึ้น สิรีดูยิ่งกว่าพร้อมที่จะตอบรับคำเชิญของเจ้าชายเสียอีก แต่บานท์ชิงพูดเสียก่อน "ขอบคุณค่ะ แต่เรามีอะไรต้องทำแล้วล่ะ" 

"ไว้คราวหน้าแล้วกันนะครับ" เบลเสนอ 

"เยี่ยมไปเลยค่ะ" สิรีรีบตกลง 

เบลหันกลับมาทางโอบีวันก่อนที่จะถาม "ไปกันหรือยัง?" 

พวกเขาเอ่ยคำอำลาบานท์กับสิรีที่แทบจะเก็บอาการดีใจไว้ไม่อยู่ แล้วคนทั้งห้าก็ออกมายังยานที่รออยู่ด้านนอก ถึงจะมีที่อีกกว้างในยานแต่เจ้าชายก็มานั่งแนบชิดติดกับโอบีวัน แม้ไม่ได้ใกล้มากจนออกนอกหน้าเกินไปแต่ก็ใกล้พอที่ใครๆ จะสังเกตได้เหมือนกัน 

ขณะที่คนขับติดเครื่องแล้วเคลื่อนยานออกไปดูถนนยามค่ำคืน อินทิลลีก็ถามขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงเบื่อๆ "เราจะไปเจอใครที่ผับบ้างเนี่ย? หวังว่าเทียรานคงจะไม่มานะ" 

"ข้าไม่ได้ชวนนางมาแน่ๆ" เบลรับปาก "ข้ารู้น่ะว่าเจ้าไม่ชอบนางมากแค่ไหน แต่ข้าคงจะรับปากไม่ได้หรอกนะว่านางจะไม่โผล่มาเอง" 

"หวังว่าคืนนี้เธอจะไม่มาก็แล้วกัน" อินทิลลีบ่น "ข้าขี้เกียจทำท่าเหมือนกับว่าข้าดีใจเสียเต็มประดาที่ได้เจอนาง" 

เบลหันไปมองโอบีวันพลางยิ้มอย่างขำๆ "คู่แข่งในสายอาชีพน่ะ" เขาอธิบาย 

"อ้อ" โอบีวันหันไปหาอินทิลลีพลางถาม "ท่านทำงานอะไรเหรอครับ?" 

เธอทำหน้าตาตกใจมากเมื่อได้ยินคำถามนั้น "จำข้าไม่ได้จริงๆ เหรอ?" 

โอบีวันได้แต่ตอบอย่างอายๆ "ขออภัย เราเคยพบกันมาก่อนเหรอครับ?" 

คนอื่นอีกสามคนที่อยู่ในยานหัวเราะกันกิ๊กๆ แต่อินทิลลีกลับตอบรอดไรฟันว่า "ข้าว่าไม่หรอก" 

เบลพยายามข่มอารมณ์ขำของตัวเองแต่ก็ไม่ค่อยสำเร็จเท่าใดระหว่างที่เขาหันมาอธิบายว่า "อินทีเป็นซูเปอร์โมเดลน่ะ" 

"โอ้" ไม่น่าประหลาดใจแล้วว่าทำไมบานท์กับสิรีถึงได้ตื่นเต้นนักหนา 

ชาร์ฟฟายังคงหัวเราะคิกคักอยู่ขณะที่เธอล้อเพื่อน "บางทีเจ้าอาจจะไม่ได้เด่นเตะตาคนอย่างที่เจ้าคิดก็ได้นะ อินที" 

นางแบบสาวส่งสายตามองเพื่อนอย่างเคืองๆ และโอบีวันก็พยายามแก้สถานการณ์อีกครั้ง "ข้าขอโทษจริงๆ ข้าไม่ได้ติดตามเรื่องพวกนั้นเลยน่ะครับ ท่านเป็นนางแบบอะไรบ้างเหรอ?" อย่างกับว่าเขารู้ว่าเขากำลังพูดเรื่องอะไรอยู่อย่างนั้นแหละ 

เขาไม่รู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับเรื่องที่เขาพยายามพูดอยู่จริงๆ ด้วย การที่เขาพยายามจะสนทนาต่อดูเหมือนจะยิ่งทำให้เธอโกรธมากขึ้น อินทิลลีเชิดหน้าหันไปเอาเรื่องกับเจ้าชาย "เอาจริงๆ เถอะ เบล คราวหน้าเจ้าจะไปเก็บเอาใครมาอีกเนี่ย?" 

"เสียใจด้วยที่เจไดเคโนบีไม่กิ๊บเก๋ตามแฟชั่นพอสำหรับเจ้านะ เขามัวแต่ยุ่งอยู่กับการรักษาความสงบอิสรภาพของกาแล็กซีน่ะ" 

ใบหน้าตกตะลึงพรึงเพริดพูดอะไรไม่ออกของอินทิลลีทำให้ชาร์ฟฟาหัวเราะออกมาดังๆ ในขณะที่มูราทพยายามที่จะปลอบใจเธอ "อินที ที่รัก เจ้ารู้นี่นาว่าเจ้าไม่มีอะไรต้องกังวลเลย เจ้ายังเด่นกว่าใครๆ ทั้งนั้นแหละ" 

ระหว่างที่มูราทกำลังพยายามง้อเอาใจเธออยู่นั้น เบลก็โน้มตัวเข้ามาใกล้โอบีวันจนเขารู้สึกได้ถึงลมหายใจอุ่นๆ ที่ใบหู "ค่าบำรุงรักษาออกจะแพงหน่อย คนนี้" เขากระซิบเบาๆ "เธอเป็นเพื่อนของมูราทน่ะ ไม่ใช่เพื่อนข้า จริงๆ ปกติข้าก็ทนเธอไม่ค่อยได้ แต่บางทีได้ล้อเธอเล่นก็สนุกดีเหมือนกัน หวังว่าเธอไม่ได้ทำให้ท่านโกรธนะ?" 

"ไม่เลย" โอบีวันยืนยัน 

ระหว่างที่มูราท ชาร์ฟฟา และอินทิลลีกำลังกระเซ้าเย้าแหย่กันออกรสชาติ เบลก็วางแขนมาโอบไหล่ของโอบีวัน โอบีวันรู้สึกแปลกๆ กับสัมผัสที่ทั้งอบอุ่นสบายและให้ความรู้สึกอึดอัดได้ในเวลาเดียวกันนั้น แต่ถึงอย่างไรเขาก็ไม่ได้ขืนตัวออกจากอ้อมแขนของเบล เบลพูดถึงเพื่อนของเขาให้โอบีวันฟังเบาๆ "ชาร์ฟฟาทำงานที่สำนักงานวุฒิสภา เธอเป็นเพื่อนที่ใช้ได้ทีเดียว ข้าไปเจอมูราทที่ปาร์ตี้ที่ไหนสักแห่ง จำไม่ได้แล้วว่าที่ไหนแน่" 

"เขาทำงานอะไรเหรอ?" 

"ไม่ทำหรอก เขาเป็นทายาทกองมรดกร้อยล้าน" 

ริมฝีปากของโอบีวันเผยอขึ้นเป็นรอยยิ้ม "ท่านก็เป็นทายาทกองมรดกเหมือนกันไม่ใช่เหรอ?" 

เบลเลิกคิ้ว ใบหน้าของทั้งสองอยู่ใกล้กันเหลือเกิน ใกล้จนโอบีวันแทบจะนับขนตางอนของเจ้าชายได้ทุกเส้นเลยทีเดียว "ใช่" เบลยอมรับ "แต่ข้ามีงานทำเป็นหลักแหล่งนี่ อีกอย่าง มรดกของหมอนั่นนับได้เป็นสิบเท่าของทรัพย์สินทั้งหมดของตระกูลออร์กานาเลย แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นนิสัยเขาก็ไม่เลวนักหรอก" 

"แล้วซูเปอร์โมเดลนั่นล่ะ?" 

"ข้าบอกแล้วไง เธอเป็นเพื่อนของมูราท ไม่ใช่เพื่อนข้า ข้าเคยไปยุ่งกับซูเปอร์โมเดลเข้าคนนึงแล้วประสบการณ์ครั้งนั้นก็ทำให้ข้าเข็ดขยาดกับพวกนี้ไปเสียทั้งหมดเลย นี่ขนาดข้านึกว่าข้าชินกับการแทงกันข้างหลังในวงการเมืองแล้วนะ!" เมื่อเขาเห็นว่าโอบีวันเพียงแค่พยักหน้าหลังจากเขาพูดจบ เบลก็ถามขึ้น "ท่านจะไม่ถามข้าเหรอว่าเธอคนนั้นเป็นใคร?" 

"ถึงท่านบอกมาข้าก็ไม่รู้จักหรอก" 

เบลหัวเราะเบาๆ หน้าผากของเขาสัมผัสกับไรผมของโอบีวัน "นอกเสียจากว่าท่านได้ยินเรื่องของนางมาแล้วล่ะ เทียรานไง นั่นเป็นสาเหตุที่อินทีไม่ค่อยจะชอบข้าเท่าไหร่ แต่อันที่จริงก็ไม่น่าจะกังวลอะไรมากมายหรอกนะ เพราะว่าตอนนี้เทียรานก็เกลียดข้าไปแล้วเหมือนกัน ตอนนั้นข้าไม่ได้ออดอ้อนเอาใจเท่าที่คาดหวังไว้ล่ะมั้ง" 

อินทิลลีขัดจังหวะพวกเขาจากที่นั่งตรงข้าม "เรามาถึงที่แล้วนะ เจ้าเลิกนินทาข้าได้แล้วล่ะ" 

"ที่รัก ข้าไม่หยุดง่ายๆ หรอก" เบลพูดนิ่มๆ "ข้ารู้ว่าเจ้าชอบให้คนนินทาเจ้าลับหลังขนาดไหน" 

สายตาของอินทิลลีบ่งบอกว่าเธอเคืองเบลไม่น้อยทีเดียว แต่แล้วเธอก็ทำเป็นไม่สนใจเขาเลยในขณะที่ทั้งหมดก้าวออกจากยาน ด้านหน้าของคลับนั้นมีคนเข้าแถวรอเป็นแถวยาว แต่กลุ่มของเขาก็เดินตรงไปที่ประตูและได้เข้าไปข้างในในทันที 

เมื่อพวกเขาเข้ามาถึงด้านใน อินทิลลี มูราท และเบลก็ต้องทักทายกับเพื่อนฝูง คนรู้จัก และพวกผู้ติดตามที่เรียงคิวกันมาเป็นแถวยาว เบลพยายามเดินแทรกตัวผ่านกลุ่มคนตรงหน้าไปอย่างเร็วที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ เขาควงแขนโอบีวันไว้แน่นเพื่อจะช่วยดึงโอบีวันไปที่โต๊ะที่จองไว้ ชาร์ฟฟาตามพวกเขามาติดๆ แต่มูราทกับอินทิลลีถูกกลืนเข้าไปในฝูงชนเสียแล้ว เมื่อมาถึงโต๊ะเขาก็พบว่ามีเพื่อนของเบลอีกหลายคนรออยู่ที่นั่น และในขณะที่เบลกำลังแนะนำโอบีวันให้ทุกคนรู้จักนั่นเอง เพื่อนคนหนึ่งของเบลที่หน้าตาดีกว่าใครๆ และบอกว่าเขาชื่อคิเอรีก็จะโพล่งออกมา "งั้นนี่ก็คือท่านเจไดผู้อื้อฉาวน่ะสิ! ข้าอยากเจอท่านแทบตายมาตั้งนานแล้ว!" เขาดึงโอบีวันลงไปนั่งบนเก้าอี้ติดๆ กันกับเขาพลางสอดแขนเข้าประสานกับแขนของโอบีวัน "ขอดูดาบเลเซอร์หน่อยได้ไหม?" 

"คิเอรี!" เบลห้ามเพื่อนพลางดึงเก้าอี้มานั่งข้างๆ โอบีวัน 

"ก็ข้าไม่เคยเห็นของจริงนี่นา!" 

"ข้าไม่ได้เอามาหรอก" โอบีวันตอบ 

คิเอรีทำหน้าหงอยๆ ไป "แล้วถ้าเกิดมีคนร้ายบุกเข้ามายิงคนเล่นที่นี่ล่ะ?" 

"เรื่องแบบนั้นเกิดขึ้นบ่อยๆ เลยสินะ" เบลเหน็บ "โชคดีที่ถึงแม้จะไม่ได้ถืออาวุธแต่เจไดทุกคนก็ร้ายกาจพอตัวทีเดียว เจ้าปลอดภัยร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์แน่ๆ คิเอรี" 

"ร้ายกาจเหรอ?" ดวงตาของคิเอรีฉายแววไม่น่าไว้วางใจ "ท่านเคยฆ่าใครมาก่อนหรือเปล่า?" 

โอบีวันรู้สึกได้ว่าเบลรำคาญเพื่อนของตัวเองขึ้นมาตงิดๆ แต่เขามีประสบการณ์การจัดการกับความอยากรู้อยากเห็นเรื่องของเจไดมามากพอที่จะรับมือเพื่อนคนนี้ของเบลได้ไม่ยากนัก "นั่นเป็นเรื่องที่ข้าจะไม่เอามาคุยหรอก" เขาตอบนิ่งๆ 

"มันโหดร้ายเกินไปที่จะเอามาคุยล่ะสิ แหงเลย ทำให้ต้องคิดถึงความทรงจำที่เจ็บปวดใช่มะ" คิเอรีพยักหน้าเห็นด้วยกับความคิดของตัวเอง "ท่านได้ดูวิดีโอโฮโลชุดเจไดพเนจรตอน ‘พลังล้างแค้น’ รึเปล่า? ฉากที่นางเอกใช้พลังจิตบีบคอพวกผู้ร้ายน่ะ? ท่านทำแบบนั้นได้มั้ย?" 

โอบีวันยังคงทำหน้าตาย ถ้าเพียงแต่เค้าจะอัดเทปคำตอบที่จะตอบคำถามเกี่ยวกับวิดีโอโฮโลเวรนั้นไว้ได้... "เรื่องของเจไดที่เจไดพเนจรนำเสนอนั่นไม่ได้ถูกต้องนักหรอกนะ มันผิดทั้งเรื่องหลักการ ปรัชญาเจได แล้วก็ทักษะความสามารถของพวกเราด้วย" 

ผู้หญิงอีกคนที่โอบีวันจำได้ว่าชื่อฟาริทซาถามขึ้น "ถ้างั้นในตอน ‘ดาบแห่งความยุติธรรม’ ล่ะ? ตอนที่นางเอกกระโดดทีเดียวขึ้นไปอยู่บนยอดตึกเลยน่ะ?" 

"แล้วก็ช่วยตัวประกันออกมาด้วย!" คิเอรีเสริม "ข้าชอบตอนนั้นมากเลย! ท่านทำแบบนั้นได้มั้ย?" 

"เจไดช่วยตัวประกันได้" โอบีวันตอบ "แต่ว่าพวกเรากระโดดขึ้นไปสูงๆ เป็นกิโลไม่ได้หรอก" 

"ท่านเคยดูเจไดพเนจรรึเปล่า?" ฟาริทซาถาม 

"เคยสิ" โอบีวันยอมรับ "เรื่องนี้ฮิตเหมือนกันในหมู่พาดาวันเด็กๆ พวกเราชอบดูเอามันส์แล้วเอาเรื่องมาล้อกันอีกที มันเป็นเรื่องตลกสำหรับพวกเรานะ" 

"แต่ข้าได้ยินมาว่าผู้ผลิตรายการปรึกษาสภาเจไดอย่างใกล้ชิดเลยนี่ เพื่อที่จะให้ข้อมูลเรื่องราวออกมาถูกต้องน่ะ" 

โอบีวันพยายามนึกภาพมาสเตอร์โยดามาเป็นที่ปรึกษาทางการผลิตให้หนังโฮโลห่วยๆ ที่ทำลายภาพพจน์ของเจไดนี่ "ข้าเกรงว่านั่นเป็นข่าวลือแล้วล่ะ" 

"พวกเจ้าคิดว่าสภาเจไดจะยอมให้เอารูปพวกเขามาแปะกล่องอาหารเช้าสำหรับเด็กจริงๆ หรือไง?" เบลแทรกขึ้นมา เขาทนเงียบฟังอยู่ไม่ได้แล้ว 

คิเอรีทำท่าเหมือนช็อคพลางพูดกับโอบีวัน "หมายความว่าไม่มีกล่องซีเรียลที่มีรูปท่านอยู่บนนั้นจริงๆ เหรอ?" 

"มันก็ต้องไม่มีอยู่แล้ว!" 

"ว้า แย่จัง" คิเอรีบ่น "ข้ากำลังนึกอยากจะกินท่านเป็นอาหารเช้าอยู่ทีเดียว" 

โอบีวันกลืนน้ำลาย หน้าแดงไปถึงใบหู ต้องขอบคุณพลังที่แสงไฟในคลับค่อนข้างมืดเลยไม่มีใครสังเกตเห็นสีหน้าที่เปลี่ยนไปของเขา เขาเคยเจอกับพวกคนที่บ้าเจไดแบบนี้มาก่อน แต่ชายคนนี้เรียกได้ว่าเป็นนักล่าตัวจริงทีเดียว เขาขยับเก้าอี้ พยายามจะดึงแขนออกจากแขนของคิเอรีอย่างนิ่มนวลที่สุด แต่ก็ไม่ได้ผล คิเอรีล็อคแขนเข้าไว้อย่างแน่นหนาทีเดียว 

"แล้วมีแอ็คชั่นฟิกเกอร์เป็นรูปท่านมั้ย?" ฟาริทซาถามต่อ 

"อย่าถามอะไรบ้าๆ น่า" โอบีวันพึมพำ 

คิเอรีเอนตัวเข้ามาใกล้ยิ่งขึ้นอีกพลางเลิกคิ้วถามอย่างยั่วยวน "ท่านเคยต้องปลอมตัวเป็นทาสกามรึเปล่า?" 

"อะ... อะไรนะ?" โอบีวันถึงกับติดอ่าง "ท่านไปเอาความคิดแบบนั้นมาจากไหนกัน?" 

"ข้าดูมาจากวิดีโอโฮโล" 

"อันไหนน่ะ?" ฟาริทซาถาม "ทำไมข้าไม่เห็นเคยดู" 

"ไม่ใช่จากเจไดพเนจรหรอก วิดีโออย่างว่าน่ะ" 

เจไดในหนังโป๊เหรอ? โอบีวันพยายามข่มอารมณ์โกรธที่เริ่มก่อตัวขึ้น 

"เอาใหม่ ท่านเคยต้องมีเซ็กซ์ในหน้าที่มั้ย?" คิเอรียังคงถามต่อ 

"คิเอรี ช่วยทำอะไรให้หน่อยได้หรือเปล่า" เบลถามด้วยน้ำเสียงสุภาพราวกับว่าเขากำลังขอให้เพื่อนของเขาส่งเกลือบนโต๊ะมาให้ "หุบปากซะก่อนที่เจ้าจะทำให้ตัวเองขายหน้าไปมากกว่านี้เถอะ" 

คิเอรีทำหน้าย่นใส่เขา "เป็นอะไรไปล่ะ เบล? อยู่ดีๆ ก็ทำตัวเป็นคนสุภาพเรียบร้อยขึ้นมาเชียว!" เขาหันกลับไปหาโอบีวัน "งั้นเอางี้ ไปเต้นกับข้านะ?" 

ด้วยความที่ยังตกใจไม่หาย โอบีวันพยายามหาคำตอบที่จะปกปิดความรู้สึกไม่ชอบใจนั้นอยู่ชั่วอึดใจก่อนจะตอบว่า "ยังหรอก ขอบคุณที่ชวนนะ ตอนนี้ข้ายังไม่อยากเต้น" 

"งั้นอีกเดี๋ยวคงจะอยาก ใช่มะ?" คิเอรีตื๊อ 

โอบีวันยิ้มรับแหยๆ ด้วยความหวังว่าคิเอรีจะไม่ตีความรอยยิ้มนั่นเป็นการตอบรับ 

"ข้าเต้นกับเจ้าเอง คิเอรี" ฟาริทซาเสนอ 

คิเอรีแทบจะกระโดดขึ้นยืนในทันที และโอบีวันก็อดถอนหายใจโล่งอกไม่ได้เมื่อเห็นทั้งคู่ถูกกลืนหายไปกลางฟลอร์ 

เบลสะกิดโอบีวัน "ไปหาอะไรดื่มกันเถอะก่อนที่จะมีใครโผล่มาอีก" 

โอบีวันพยักหน้า แล้วทั้งสองก็ฝ่าฝูงชนไปที่บาร์ หลังจากที่สั่งเครื่องดื่มเสร็จเบลก็กล่าวขึ้น "ขอโทษเรื่องเมื่อกี้ด้วยนะ" 

"ไม่จำเป็นต้องขอโทษหรอก" โอบีวันตอบ "พวกเราเจอคำถามแปลกๆ ทุกรูปแบบอยู่เสมอแหละ" 

"รวมทั้งที่ถามว่าท่านเคยต้องปลอมตัวเป็นทาสกามรึเปล่าด้วยงั้นเหรอ?" 

"เอ่อ อันนั้นไม่เคย" โอบีวันยอมรับ 

เบลส่ายหน้า "ข้าไม่เคยรู้เลยว่าเพื่อนข้าจะทำตัวน่ารำคาญได้ขนาดนั้น" 

"พวกเขาก็ไม่ได้แย่เท่าไหร่หรอก" 

"ท่านใจดีมากที่พูดแบบนั้นนะ พวกเขาก็แค่อยากรู้อยากเห็นเรื่องของท่านเท่านั้นแหละ" 

"งั้นก็แสดงว่าท่านไปพูดเรื่องของข้าไว้เยอะจริงๆ น่ะสิ?" โอบีวันล้อ 

เบลอึ้ง เห็นได้ชัดเลยว่าเขากำลังเขินอย่างแรง "เอ่อ ข้าแค่... ไม่ใช่... มันก็แค่ว่า... ข้าบอกว่าท่านเป็นเจได... แล้ว..." 

"ข้าก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไรสักหน่อย" โอบีวันขัดพร้อมกับหัวเราะไปด้วย แปลกดีที่ได้เห็นเจ้าชายรู้สึกไม่มั่นใจกับอะไรเสียบ้าง ก็ปกติความมั่นใจในตัวเองของเขาจะแผ่รังสีออกมาจนคนข้างนอกสัมผัสได้เลยนี่นา "เจไดชินกับการเป็นหัวข้อให้คนล้อเลียนแล้วล่ะ" 

"มันก็ยังไม่ค่อยสุภาพอยู่ดีที่พวกนั้นล้อท่านไม่เลิก" เบลพึมพำ ถึงจะรู้สึกดีขึ้นแต่ก็เพียงเล็กน้อยเท่านั้น 

"มีคนไม่มากนักหรอกที่สุภาพอย่างท่านนะ เบล" โอบีวันตอบ และเขาก็ต้องประหลาดใจอีกครั้งที่เห็นเบลเสมองไปทางอื่นพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มอายๆ ที่แต้มอยู่บนริมฝีปาก ราวกับว่าเบลไม่คิดมาก่อนว่าโอบีวันจะชมเขาซึ่งๆ หน้าแบบนั้น เขาไม่อยากจะทำให้เบลรู้สึกแย่ไปมากกว่าที่เป็นอยู่ โอบีวันจึงรีบเปลี่ยนเรื่อง "เอาล่ะ เราจะกลับไปหาคนอื่นๆ กันหรือยัง?" 

"เราไม่ต้องกลับไปที่โต๊ะก็ได้นะ ท่านก็รู้นี่" เบลเสนอ 

โอบีวันลังเล เขายังไม่ค่อยพร้อมที่จะไปอยู่ตามลำพังกับเบลในคืนที่ 'ดูเหมือนว่าจะเป็นการเดท' นี่สักเท่าใด ถึงแม้ว่าคนอื่นๆ จะทำตัวน่ารำคาญแต่พวกเขาก็ยังทำหน้าที่เหมือนกับฉนวนกั้นบางๆ ระหว่างเขากับเจ้าชายไปด้วย และเวลาแบบนี้เขายิ่งต้องการ 'ฉนวน' แบบนั้นมากขึ้นอีก "ไม่เป็นไรหรอก" เขาตอบ 

ถ้าหากว่าเบลรู้สึกผิดหวังเขาก็ซ่อนมันไว้ได้อย่างสง่างามตามปกติ ทั้งสองเดินออกจากบาร์เข้าสู่ฝูงชนก่อนที่เจ้าชายจะสอดแขนมาโอบเอวโอบีวัน โอบีวันต้องบังคับตัวเองไม่ให้เกร็งไปกับสัมผัสนั้น ไม่ใช่ว่ามันไม่น่าพอใจหรอกนะ ไม่ใช่เลย แต่นั่นแหละปัญหาใหญ่ แต่ยิ่งเขายอมให้เบลเข้ามาใกล้เขามากขึ้นเท่าใดเส้นประสาทของเขาก็เหมือนจะยิ่งตึงเครียดและร้องขอการผ่อนคลายมากขึ้นเท่านั้น 

กว่าทั้งคู่จะกลับมาถึงที่โต๊ะก็มีคนมาถึงอีกกลุ่มหนึ่งแล้ว กลุ่มคนสวยๆ หล่อๆ หนุ่มๆ สาวๆ ทั้งหลาย ในสายตาของเขาทุกคนช่างดูเหมือนซูเปอร์โมเดลไปหมด อันที่จริงสำหรับโอบีวันคนพวกนั้นออกจะเด่นเกินไปมากเลยทีเดียว การที่ต้องมาอยู่ท่ามกลางผู้คนที่เป็นผู้นำแฟชั่นทันสมัยเหล่านี้ทำให้โอบีวันรู้สึกซอมซ่อได้อย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ เขารู้สึกว่าตัวเองมอมแมมเสียราวกับกบเปื้อนโคลนที่ต้องมาอยู่กลางหมู่หงส์ เขาจึงได้แต่นั่งจิบเครื่องดื่มไปเงียบๆ ในขณะที่มองดูคนอื่นๆ ทักทายกัน ดูผู้คนทำท่าราวกับว่ามีความสุขที่ได้เห็นหน้าอีกฝ่ายเสียเต็มประดาทั้งๆ ที่จริงๆ แล้วในสมองต่างกำลังคำนวณอยู่ว่าใครบ้างที่จะคุ้มค่าการเข้าไปทำความรู้จักหรือไม่ ในคราวนี้โอบีวันสามารถเลี่ยงการถูกแนะนำไปได้และผลที่ตามก็คือไม่มีใครหันมาสนใจเขาเลย เป็นโชคชะตาที่เขาไม่คิดว่าเป็นโชคร้ายนักหรอก ส่วนเบลนั้นกลับถูกลากไปคุยเรื่อยเปื่อยและจูบทักทายกับคนมากมายกว่าที่เขาจะปลีกตัวกลับมานั่งข้างๆ โอบีวันได้ "ทำไมท่านเงียบจัง" 

โอบีวันยักไหล่ ยกแก้วขึ้นดื่มสิ่งที่เหลืออยู่เพียงเล็กน้อยในนั้น "ข้าว่าข้าแค่ยังรับไม่ค่อยทันน่ะ ข้ารู้สึกว่าข้าแต่งตัวได้ซอมซ่อไม่ค่อยเหมาะกับที่นี่เลย" 

"ความงามที่แท้จริงไม่ต้องอาศัยเครื่องตกแต่งอะไรมากมายหรอกนะ" เบลกล่าว "และข้าเกรงว่าแค่นั้นก็ทำให้ท่านได้เปรียบพวกเราทั้งหมดที่นี่แล้วล่ะ" 

ถึงมันจะเป็นแค่คำพูดเอาใจที่เจ้าชายบอกกับเขาบ่อยๆ แต่ว่าครั้งนี้มันเป็นคำพูดที่ดูไม่ค่อยตั้งใจปรุงแต่งมาเพื่อยอเขาเหมือนที่เคย คราวนี้คำพูดของเขาดูจริงใจ เกือบจะเรียกได้ว่ากล้ามากทีเดียวที่ชมกันแบบนี้ โอบีวันหรุบตาลงต่ำ ออกจะตื่นเต้นหากจะคิดไปว่าเจ้าชายอาจจะคิดว่าเขามีเสน่ห์เอาจริงๆ ก็ได้

และอันที่จริง ช่วงเวลานั้นเบลก็รู้สึกว่าโอบีวันช่างมีเสน่ห์เอามากๆ ทีเดียว ตัวเขาเองก็ตื่นเต้นที่เห็นว่าโอบีวันดีใจเมื่อได้ยินคำที่เขาพูด ชั่วขณะนั้นเขาลืมความตั้งใจเดิมที่จะพยายามชักจูงเจไดหนุ่มไปขึ้นเตียงให้ได้เสียสนิท ขณะนั้นเขาต้องการเพียงแค่ได้เห็นรอยยิ้มของโอบีวัน แค่ได้รู้ว่าเขาทำให้โอบีวันมีความสุขได้แม้แต่เพียงเล็กน้อยก็ยังดี "ไปเต้นรำกันไหมครับ?" เขากระซิบเบาๆ ที่ข้างหู

เจไดหนุ่มเหลือบตาขึ้นมามองเบลพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มอ่อนหวานที่แทบจะทำให้เจ้าชายละลายไปตรงนั้น "ไปสิ" 

เบลยิ้มกว้างก่อนที่จะหยิบแก้วจากมือของโอบีวันไปวางไว้บนโต๊ะ แล้วจับมือทั้งสองข้างของโอบีวันพลางลุกขึ้นและจูงเขาออกไปกลางฟลอร์

เสียงเพลงที่ดังก้องออกมาจากลำโพงนั้นเป็นเพลงที่ไม่ช้าและก็ไม่เร็วแต่เป็นอะไรที่อยู่ระหว่างนั้น เป็นท่วงทำนองที่กระตุ้นอารมณ์ได้ด้วยจังหวะที่แม้ไม่ถึงกับเร่าร้อนแต่ก็เรียกร้องให้ตอบสนองได้มิใช่น้อย เบลจับมือข้างหนึ่งของโอบีวันไว้พลางวางมืออีกข้างลงบนแผ่นหลังของเจได ก่อนที่จะนำให้เขาเต้นรำในแบบดั้งเดิม เขาไม่อยากให้การเต้นรำครั้งแรกของเขาทั้งสองเป็นการเต้นฟรีสไตล์ เขาอยากให้มันดู 'เป็นทางการ' อยากให้ท่วงท่านำให้เขาได้ใกล้ชิดโอบีวันโดยที่ไม่ทำให้ดูเหมือนกับว่านั่นเป็นสิ่งที่เบลต้องการเท่าใดนัก เขายังอ้างได้เสมอว่าลักษณะของการเต้นรำแบบนี้บังคับ

เขาไม่ประหลาดเลยที่พบว่าเจไดหนุ่มเคลื่อนไหวได้อย่างสง่างามยิ่งนัก โอบีวันเต้นตามที่เบลนำไปทุกย่างก้าว ทุกท่วงท่าของทั้งสองประสานกลมกลืนกันดังว่าพวกเขาหลอมรวมกันเป็นร่างเดียว เบลขยับเข้าไปใกล้โอบีวันมากขึ้นอย่างไม่สามารถจะห้ามใจตัวเองได้ ยังไม่ถึงกับใกล้จนแนบชิดกันหรอก ไม่ได้หรอก นั่นจะดูชัดเจนเกินไป แต่เขายังห่างกันแค่ระยะลมหายใจ แค่ช่วงเสียงกระซิบจะผ่านไป แสนใกล้จนแทบจะสัมผัสกันและกันได้ ถือเป็นการรุกล้ำอาณาเขตส่วนตัวได้เลยทีเดียว ใช่แล้ว ใกล้เกินกว่าทุกครั้งที่โอบีวันจะยอมให้เขาเข้าถึง ต้นขาสัมผัสกันเพียงบางเบา สะโพกถูกกั้นไว้ด้วยเพียงความร้อนระหว่างร่างกาย กล้ามเนื้อแกร่งบนแผ่นหลังของโอบีวันผ่อนคลายภายใต้สัมผัสของเบล คางของโอบีวันแทบจะวางอยู่บนบ่าของเขา ถ้าเพียงแต่เขาหันหน้าไปริมฝีปากของเขาก็จะสัมผัสแก้มของโอบีวันได้พอดี แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้หัน ไม่ได้ขยับเข้าไปใกล้เกินกว่าที่เป็นอยู่ ไม่ได้โอบแขนเข้าไปกอดโอบีวัน เขาเพียงแต่นำเจไดเต้นไปตามท่วงทำนอง ปล่อยให้เสียงดนตรีโอบล้อมพวกเขาไว้ภายใต้มนต์สะกดนั้น ปล่อยให้ทุกจังหวะแล่นผ่านเข้าสู่ร่างกาย เบลหมุนร่างของโอบีวันออกห่างจนเหลือเพียงปลายนิ้วที่ยังสัมผัสกันอยู่ สายสัมพันธ์ระหว่างคนทั้งคู่ถูกยืดออกเหมือนกับสายสปริงก่อนที่จะหมุนวนกลับเข้ามาหากันอีกครั้ง นำพาโอบีวันกลับเข้ามาอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของเขาอีกครา

เสียงเพลงเปลี่ยนไปเป็นท่วงทำนองใหม่ที่เร่งเร้ายิ่งขึ้น เบลเปลี่ยนลักษณะการวางมือไปเป็นแบบของผู้ตามที่ดี "ท่านนำบ้างสิ" เขากระซิบแผ่ว เขาอยากจะรู้ว่าโอบีวันจะตอบอย่างไร จะทำอย่างไร โอบีวันเผยอริมฝีปากเป็นรอยยิ้มลึกลับชวนพิศวงก่อนที่จะดึงมือทั้งสองของเบลให้หมุนเข้าไปสู่ท่วงท่าลีลาต่างๆ กัน ซึ่งถึงแต่ละท่าล้วนแล้วแต่ยากและซับซ้อนมากกว่าท่าที่ผ่านๆ มา แต่พวกเขาก็ยังคงเคลื่อนไหวไปด้วยกันอย่างกลมกลืนไม่มีที่ติ ท่าเต้นที่สลับซับซ้อนกับก้าวย่างที่รวดเร็วกระชั้นชิดกลับยิ่งทำให้ความเร่าร้อนที่มีอยู่เดิมโหมเพิ่มทวีขึ้น โอบีวันจับให้เบลหมุนมาอยู่ด้านหน้า วงแขนแข็งแรงของเจไดโอบกอดเบลมาจากทางด้านหลัง ก่อนที่ทั้งคู่จะเต้นประสานกันไปกับจังหวะตามท่วงทำนองที่เรียกร้อง โอบีวันแนบแก้มใสเข้ากับใบหน้าของเบล ทำให้เจ้าชายจะหลับตาพริ้มลงพลางเอนตัวให้แนบชิดกับร่างของเจไดเข้าไปอีก ความเร่าร้อนที่ส่งผ่านโอบีวันมาที่เขานั้นแทบจะทำให้เขาหลอมละลายไปได้เลยทีเดียว

เบลลืมตาขึ้นเมื่อเข้ารู้สึกว่ามีมืออีกคู่มาวางอยู่บนสะโพกของเขาแล้วก็เห็นคิเอรีพยายามแทรกตัวเองเข้ามาระหว่างเขากับโอบีวัน เขาคำรามด้วยความไม่พอใจแต่เสียงนั้นก็ถูกเสียงดนตรีที่ดังอยู่กลบไปหมด โอบีวันหมุนตัวเบลให้กลับมาหันหน้าเข้าหากันอีกครั้ง แต่คิเอรีก็ยังคงเต้นอยู่รอบๆ พวกเขาเหมือนแมลงวันน่ารำคาญที่พยายามจะก่อกวนไม่ให้ทั้งคู่เต้นได้สะดวก และในทันทีที่เสียงเพลงเปลี่ยนทำนองไปเขาก็แทรกตัวเข้ามาระหว่างทั้งคู่ หันหน้าไปทางโอบีวัน "ท่านออกมาเต้นแล้วนี่ ตาข้าบ้าง นะ?"

โอบีวันจับมือของคิเอรีตามมารยาทพลางเหลือบสายตามามองเบลแว่บหนึ่งก่อนที่จะปลีกตัวออกไปเต้นกับเขา แต่เบลก็สังเกตเห็นได้ว่าเจไดรักษาระยะห่างไว้ได้อย่างสม่ำเสมอ เจ้าชายรู้สึกไม่ค่อยพอใจกับภาพที่ได้เห็นสักเท่าใดแต่เขาก็ตัวดีว่าทำอะไรไม่ได้ ร่างสูงจึงออกเดินกลับไปที่โต๊ะก่อนที่จะมีท่อนแขนมากั้นเขาไว้ และเมื่อเขาหันกลับไปเขาก็เห็นว่าชาร์ฟฟากำลังมองเขาอย่างพินิจพิจารณาอยู่ "รู้มั้ย ในคลับนี้ยังมีคนอื่นให้เต้นด้วยอีกนะ ไม่ได้มีแต่เจไดหนุ่มของท่านนั่นคนเดียวหรอก"

เบลหัวเราะแล้วก้าวตามจังหวะไปพร้อมๆ กับเธอ ชาร์ฟฟาเอื้อมมือมาโอบรอบคอของเขาก่อนจะพูดต่อ "เมื่อกี้พวกท่านดูเข้าขากันได้ดีนี่ มีอะไรที่ท่านลืมบอกข้าหรือเปล่า?"

"ไม่มีหรอก"

"เจ้าหมายความว่าเขายังไม่ยอมเจ้าอีกงั้นเหรอ?"

ไม่มีคำตอบ หากแต่รอยยิ้มอายๆ ก็ปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้าของเบล

ชาร์ฟฟาหัวเราะ "ท่านวุฒิสมาชิกออร์กานา ข้าว่าท่านเริ่มฝีมือตกแล้วล่ะงานนี้! แต่จะว่าไป เขาก็ไม่ค่อยเหมือนกับคนอื่นๆ ไม่ใช่เหรอ"

"ใช่ เขาไม่เหมือนใคร" เบลเห็นด้วยเต็มประตู

เธอเหลือบสายตาไปมองโอบีวันที่เต้นอยู่ไม่ไกลจากจุดที่เขายืนนัก ภาพที่เธอเห็นเป็นเหมือนภาพจำแลงของความงามสง่าทั้งหมดมารวมกันอยู่ในที่เดียว "หากได้เจไดสักคนก็คงคุ้มค่าการรอคอยอยู่หรอก" เธอพูดอย่างครุ่นคิดก่อนที่จะหันความสนใจกลับมาที่เบลแล้วถาม "ท่านจะตามตื้อเขาไปอีกนานเท่าไหร่กว่าจะยอมแพ้น่ะ?"

"มันไม่ใช่อย่างนั้น" เบลค้าน "ข้ามองเขาเป็นเพื่อนด้วย ข้าชอบเขาจริงๆ นะ"

"ไม่เหมือนคนรักคนอื่นๆ ของท่านงั้นสิ"

"ข้าก็ชอบคนรักของข้าบางคนเหมือนกันนี่!"

"ระวังให้ดีเถอะ เบล ไม่งั้นท่านอาจจะได้ตกหลุมรักเข้าจริงๆ ก็ได้"

"อย่าพูดอะไรบ้าๆ น่า เราทั้งคู่ก็รู้ดีว่าเรื่องแบบนั้นไม่มีทางเกิดขึ้นได้"

ชาร์ฟฟาไม่สนใจที่จะต่อความยาวสาวความยืด และพวกเขาก็เปลี่ยนความสนใจไปที่การเต้นรำแทน เมื่อเพลงจบเบลก็สังเกตเห็นว่ามีคนอื่นเข้าไปเต้นกับโอบีวันแทนที่คิเอรีเสียแล้ว เขายักไหล่อยู่ภายในใจ ไม่แน่เหมือนกัน บางทีเคโนบีอาจจะเจอกับใครสักคนที่เขาชอบเข้าจริงๆ ก็ได้

ชาร์ฟฟากับเบลเดินไปที่โต๊ะที่มีเพื่อนที่มาใหม่หลายคนกรูเข้ามารุมล้อมเขา หนึ่งในนั้นเป็นสาวชาวทวีแล็กที่เบลเคยหลงผิดโง่ไปนอนด้วยครั้งหนึ่งถามขึ้นเนิบๆ "ให้ตายเถอะ เบล ท่านไปเก็บผู้ชายคนนั้นมาจากไหนกัน?"

"อ้อ รีฟา นั่นคือสิ่งที่เจ้าสมควรคิดกับเจไดพาดาวันเหรอ?"

"คนนี้น่ะเหรอ เจไดของท่าน?" เธอถามด้วยน้ำเสียงเหยียดๆ "ข้าว่าก็คงจะใช่ล่ะ มีแต่เจไดเท่านั้นแหละที่จะแต่งตัวได้ห่วยขนาดนั้น แล้วท่านเอานักพรตแบบนั้นมาทำอะไรที่นี่กัน?"

"เจ้าน่าจะรู้ว่าค่าของคนคนหนึ่งไม่ได้อยู่เพียงที่เครื่องแต่งกายของเขาเท่านั้นนะ" เบลกล่าว พยายามที่จะซ่อนความรู้สึกดูถูกเพื่อนของตัวเองไว้

"ก็ใช่ มันขึ้นอยู่กับว่าเขาดูเป็นยังไงใต้เสื้อผ้าพวกนั้นอีก" เธอค้อน "เพราะงั้น บอกหน่อยสิ เรื่องบนเตียงเขาเป็นยังไงบ้าง?"

"ข้าไม่รู้หรอก" เบลตอบเรียบๆ

"อย่ามาอำข้าน่า" เธอหัวเราะเยาะๆ "เอาเถอะ ท่านไม่รู้เดี๋ยวคิเอรีก็ได้รู้เองแหละ"

"ไม่หรอก เขาไม่มีทางรู้หรอก" เบลยืนยัน เขาค่อนข้างจะมั่นใจเสียด้วย

"คิเอรีหาทางที่จะรู้ได้เสมอแหละ"

"แต่ไม่ใช่กับโอบีวันแน่"

"จริงสิ?" รีฟาลากเสียงที่มีเค้าว่าเธอเริ่มจะสนใจ "ท่านก็รู้ว่าข้าชอบอะไรที่ท้าทายขนาดไหน สงสัยข้าจะต้องขอลองบ้างแล้ว"

เบลอมยิ้ม พลางเปิดทางอย่างใจกว้าง "เชิญตามสบายเลย" ถ้าคนอย่างเขายังไปไม่ถึงไหนกับโอบีวัน คนอย่างรีฟาก็ไม่มีหวังแน่ๆ

แต่อย่างน้อยเธอก็ได้พยายามอย่างเต็มที่ เหมือนกับคนอื่นๆ อีกมากที่มารอต่อคิวขอเต้นกับโอบีวันกันเป็นแถวยาวและโอบีวันก็มีมารยาทพอที่จะเต้นรำกับทุกคน งามสง่าในท่วงท่า มีเสน่ห์ในท่าที แต่ไม่มีใครเข้าใกล้เขาได้จริงๆ เลยสักคน ทุกคนลองทุกวิถีทางที่จะเอาใจผู้มาใหม่ ทั้งใช้คำเยินยอ คำพูดสองแง่ บางคนถึงกับพยายามสัมผัสตัวเขาเอาดื้อๆ แต่เขาก็หาทางเลี่ยงไปได้อย่างสวยงามเสียทั้งหมด โอบีวันยังคงเป็นคนที่ไม่มีใครแตะต้องได้ แสนจะเยือกเย็นแต่ก็สุภาพในเวลาเดียวกัน กลุ่มคนสวยหล่อแห่งคอรัสซังค์ต่างงงงันไม่รู้ว่าจะคิดอย่างไรกับเขาดี เป็นเพราะเขาเป็นน้องใหม่ที่ไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราวอะไรเป็นอะไรหรือเป็นเพราะความแปลกประหลาดไม่เหมือนใครของเขาก็ไม่รู้ที่ทำให้ทุกคนเหมือนจะตกอยู่ในห้วงเสน่ห์ของชายที่ดูแสนจะธรรมดาคนนี้ไปกันหมด บางทีอาจจะเป็นเพราะคนเหล่านี้ไม่ชินกับการที่จะมีใครต้านทานพวกเขา และกฎของแรกๆ ของสังคมนี้ก็คืออะไรก็ตามที่ได้มาด้วยความยากลำบากมักจะเป็นสิ่งที่คนต้องการกันมากที่สุด

เบลก็เป็นอีกคนหนึ่งที่อยู่ภายใต้กฎข้อนี้อย่างถอนตัวไม่ขึ้น เขานั่งมองดูสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นอยู่กลางฟลอร์ด้วยความหลงใหลชื่นชม ตัวเขาเอง ถึงแม้จะไม่ใช่คนที่ไม่มีแก่นสารอะไร แต่ด้วยคุณสมบัติทั้งหลายที่เขามี ทั้งฐานะการเงิน หน้าที่การงาน ความสามารถอื่นๆ และยังเสน่ห์ส่วนตัวของเขาอีก ทำให้ตามปกติแล้วเขามักจะได้ทุกอย่างและทุกคนที่เขาต้องการโดยไม่ต้องพยายามอะไรมากมาย และในสถานการณ์ไม่กี่ครั้งที่เขาถูกปฏิเสธหรือถูกขัดใจเขาก็มักจะคิดได้เสมอว่าจริงๆ แล้วเขาไม่ได้ต้องการสิ่งนั้นสักเท่าใดหรอก แต่กับโอบีวัน ทุกสิ่งต่างจากทุกอย่างที่เขาเคยเจอมา เขารู้ว่าโอบีวันชอบเขา เขาสงสัยว่าเจไดหนุ่มคนนั้นจะ 'ต้องการ' เขาด้วยซ้ำ แต่โอบีวันก็ไม่ได้ทำตามที่ใจเขาปรารถนา ทิ้งให้เจ้าชายหนุ่มแห่งอัลเดอร์รานงวยงง หลงเสน่ห์ และตกอยู่ภายใต้มนต์สะกดอันแสนจะเรียบง่ายนั้นอย่างถอนตัวไม่ขึ้น สำหรับเขาโอบีวันเป็นดั่งภูตจากมิติอื่นที่จงใจมาปรากฏร่างเพื่อยวนยั่วให้เขาหลงใหล เป็นสิ่งที่มองเห็นอยู่ตรงหน้าหากแต่ไม่สามารถยึดครองเป็นเจ้าของไว้ได้ เป็นคนที่ถึงจะอยู่ใกล้แต่ก็ไกลเกินกว่าจะเอื้อมมือคว้า เบลไม่รู้เลยว่าจะทำตัวอย่างไร เขาไม่สามารถตัดใจจากความต้องการที่รุมเร้าแต่ก็ไม่สามารถจัดการทำสิ่งที่เขาต้องการให้ลุล่วงไปได้เช่นกัน

ดังนั้นท่านวุฒิสมาชิกจึงไม่ได้ทำอะไรนอกจากนั่งมองผู้คนมากมายนับไม่ถ้วนที่ตกอยู่ในสถานการณ์เดียวกันกับเขา เหล่าคนที่พยายามจะจับความสนใจของเจไดเพียงเพื่อที่จะกลับออกมามือเปล่า ตัวเขาเองนั้นหลังจากเต้นกับชาร์ฟฟาแล้วก็ไม่ได้ออกไปเต้นรำกับใครอีก เบลไม่สนใจเพื่อน ไม่แยแสศัตรู และได้แต่เฝ้าดูโอบีวันซึ่งกลายเป็นจุดสนใจที่น่าหลงใหลสิ่งใหม่อย่างที่ตัวเจไดเองก็ไม่ได้เจตนาเลย

ในที่สุดชาร์ฟฟาก็ทนนั่งขำกับท่าทางของเบลไม่ไหว "ไปช่วยเขาออกมาเถอะ" เธอแนะนำ

เบลทำหน้าหงอยๆ "เขาเป็นเจไดนะ เขาดูแลตัวเองได้อยู่แล้ว เขาไม่ต้องการให้ข้าไปช่วยปกป้องเขาจากคนที่รุมกันชอบเขาหรอก"

"ของมันแน่ว่าเขาดูแลตัวเองได้ แต่ข้ามั่นใจว่าเขาจะสนุกกว่าเวลาที่เขาเต้นกับเจ้านะ"

จริงเหรอ? ก็อาจจะเป็นได้ เบลอยากจะคิดให้มันเป็นอย่างนั้นเหมือนกัน เขาดันตัวลุกขึ้นยืนก่อนที่จะเบียดแทรกฝูงชนเข้าไปหาโอบีวัน แตะเบาๆ ที่บ่าของคู่เต้นของเจไดก่อนที่จะกล่าวว่า "ข้าขอแทรกตรงนี้ได้รึเปล่า?"

เธอคนนั้นส่งสายตาไม่ค่อยพอใจ แต่ในเมื่อตัวเธอเองก็ไม่ได้คืบหน้าไปกว่าคนอื่นกับโอบีวัน เธอจึงยอมหลีกทางให้เจ้าชายแต่โดยดี

แล้วเขาก็ก้าวเข้าไปอยู่ในวงแขนของโอบีวันอีกครั้ง นี่เขาคิดไปเองหรือเปล่า หรือว่ารอยยิ้มของโอบีวันดูสดใสขึ้นเมื่อได้เห็นเขาจริงๆ? เบลคิดว่ารอยยิ้มของตัวเขาเองก็คงสามารถจะให้พลังงานกับเมืองคอรัสซังค์ทั้งเมืองได้สักครึ่งชั่วโมงล่ะมั้ง ทั้งสองต่างไม่ได้พูดอะไร เพียงแต่ปล่อยตัวปล่อยใจให้ไปเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับท่วงทำนองที่บรรเลงอยู่ ถึงแม้ว่าโอบีวันจะเต้นรำไม่ได้หยุดมาเกือบตลอดคืนแต่เขาก็แทบจะไม่มีเหงื่อออกมาเลย แต่เบลก็ถูกกลืนเข้าไปในคลื่นความร้อนชนิดอื่นที่แผ่ออกมาจากพาดาวันและเขาก็ต้องพ่ายแพ้ต่อมนต์สะกดจากร่างที่อยู่ตรงหน้า ... เพียงแค่ได้อยู่อ้อมแขนอันแสนอ่อนหวานของชายผู้งามสง่าโดยไม่ต้องอาศัยเครื่องปรุงแต่งคนนี้ ... ช่างน่าดีใจหากจะคิดไปว่าชายคนนี้จะพอใจที่มีเขาอยู่เคียงข้างมากกว่าคนอื่นๆ อีกมากมายที่พยายามเรียกร้องความสนใจจากเขา

หยดน้ำใสๆ ไล้ลงมาจากด้านข้างของวงหน้าของโอบีวัน เบลยกมือขึ้นมาปาดมันออกไป "ท่านเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตที่งดงามที่สุดในที่นี่จริงๆ" เขาพึมพำ ปลายนิ้วของเขาไล้ไปตามวงหน้าเบื้องหน้าแทนที่เม็ดเหงื่อนั้น

ร่างของเจไดหนุ่มเกร็งขึ้นพลางขืนตัวออกจากวงแขนทันที ดวงตาคู่นั้นหรุบต่ำลงอย่างน้อยใจ "ในชั่วเวลาหนึ่งคืนข้าได้ยินคำเยินยอมามากเกินไปแล้ว กระหม่อม"

เจ้าชายพยายามท้วงๆ ทั้งๆ ที่ใจเต้นไม่เป็นจังหวะ "ข้าไม่ได้ตั้งใจให้มันฟังเป็นอย่างนั้นนะ ลืมไปเสียว่าข้าพูดมันออกไป มาเต้นกันต่อเถอะ" แต่ทันใดนั้นคลื่นฝูงชนที่เต้นรายล้อมพวกเขาอยู่ก็เคลื่อนตัวไปข้างหน้า ผลักร่างสูงให้หลุดออกมา แล้วเขาก็คลาดสายตาจากเจไดหนุ่มไปทันที เบลเบียดเข้าไปในกลุ่มคนด้วยความว้าวุ่นทำให้คนหลายคนหันมองเขาด้วยความรังเกียจแต่เขาก็หาโอบีวันไม่เจอ มันเหมือนกับว่าเพียงคำพูดของเขาก็ทำลายมนต์ขลังทั้งหมดและทำให้โอบีวันสลายตัวหายกลับไปสู่ดินแดนอันแสนไกลที่เขาจากมาเสียอย่างนั้น เมื่อหมดหวังที่จะมองหา เจ้าชายก็ยืนเดียวดายอยู่ท่ามกลางผู้คนที่กำลังเต้นกัน ร่างของเขาถูกเบียดไปมาแต่เขาก็ไม่ใส่ใจ "นั่นไม่ใช่คำเยินยอนะ" เขาพูดกับอากาศ "ข้าหมายความตามนั้นจริงๆ" ไม่มีใครสังเกตว่าเขากำลังพูดอยู่เสียด้วยซ้ำ

เบลยักไหล่ด้วยความหงุดหงิดผิดหวัง ไม่รู้ว่าเขาอยากจะเตะตัวเองหรือโอบีวันมากกว่ากัน ทำไมเคโนบีจะต้องเป็นคนอ่อนไหวขนาดนั้นด้วยนะ? บางทีเขาควรจะยอมรับความพ่ายแพ้และเลิกหวังว่าเจไดคนนั้นจะตอบสนองกับสิ่งที่เขาพยายามจะเสนออยู่นี้เสียที เขาถอนใจก่อนทีจะออกเดินฝ่าฝูงชนมุ่งหน้ากลับไปที่โต๊ะ

แต่ก็มีมือมาจับแขนของเขาเอาไว้ และเมื่อเขาหันไปเขาก็เห็นสายตาของโอบีวันที่มองเขาอยู่นิ่งนาน "ข้าขอโทษ" เขากล่าว "ข้าก็ทำเกินไป"

เบลลังเล เขาเกือบจะดึงแขนออกก่อนที่จะก็เปลี่ยนใจปล่อยให้คลื่นคนพัดพาตัวเขาเข้าไปหาโอบีวันและโอบแขนไปกอดเจไดไว้แน่น ปล่อยให้โอบีวันรับรู้ความรู้สึกของเขา ไม่จำเป็นต้องพูดอะไร แค่มองลึกลงไปในดวงตาของโอบีวันด้วยสายตาที่เร่าร้อนเท่านั้น

ความรู้สึกบางอย่างกระพริบโชนผ่านทางใบหน้าของโอบีวัน เบลมองไม่ออกว่ามันคืออะไรกันแน่ สนใจเหรอ? หรือว่ารำคาญ? ในที่สุดโอบีวันก็ถามขึ้นว่า "มีที่ไหนที่มันจะ...เงียบๆ กว่านี้มั้ย?"

ค่อยดูจะมีหวังหน่อย! เบลยิ้มพลางจูงมือโอบีวันออกมาจากฟลอร์ คลับแห่งนี้มีระเบียงที่มองออกไปเห็นทิวทัศน์ในยามราตรีของคอรัสซังค์หลายแห่งและเบลก็พาโอบีวันออกไปที่หนึ่งในนั้น ทั้งสองไม่ได้อยู่ตามลำพังหรอก มีคู่รักอื่นๆ อีกมากที่ออกมาพักอยู่ที่ระเบียงนี้เช่นกัน แต่อย่างน้อยเสียงเพลงจากในคลับก็ไม่ดังออกมาถึงที่นี่ และลมเย็นๆ ที่พัดผ่านหน้าก็ช่วยทำให้ความร้อนที่รุมเร้าลดลงได้บ้าง

พวกเขาได้ที่ว่างริมระเบียงจุดหนึ่ง เบลหันหลังพิงราวกั้นนั้น แขนทั้งสองยังโอบอยู่รอบเอวของโอบีวัน

"เบล" โอบีวันถอนใจพลางขืนตัวออกจากอ้อมแขนของเจ้าชายไปยืนติดระเบียงอยู่ข้างๆ เบลปล่อยตัวเขาไปแต่โดยดีหากแต่ยังยึดแขนของโอบีวันไว้แน่น "เราต้องคุยกันนะ ข้าปลื้มไม่ใช่น้อยที่ท่านมาสนใจข้า แต่ข้าไม่ได้รู้สึกแบบนั้นกับท่านเลย"

แต่คนอย่างเบลไม่ยอมแพ้ง่ายๆ หรอก "โธ่ ไม่เอาน่า เคโนบี ท่านไม่เต้นแบบนั้นกับคนที่ท่าน 'ไม่สนใจ' หรอก" เขาขยับสะโพกเข้าไปหาโอบีวัน พยายามจะให้ดูเหมือนเขามั่นใจมากกว่าที่เขารู้สึกจริงๆ "ท่านสนใจข้าแน่ๆ หรือว่าท่านทำอย่างนั้นเพื่อจะล้อข้าเล่น?" จะว่าไปการที่โอบีวันเล่นตัวอยู่แบบนี้ก็ทำให้เขาท้อไปได้เหมือนกัน

"ถ้าจะมีใครที่ล้อใครเล่น คนนั้นน่าจะเป็นท่านมากกว่า" โอบีวันเถียง "ท่านไม่ยอมปล่อยข้าไปตามทางของข้า แต่เพียงเพราะว่าข้า 'อาจจะ' สนใจในตัวของท่านไม่ได้หมายความว่าข้าจะต้องทำตามความรู้สึกนั้นสักหน่อย"

"ให้ตายเถอะ ทำไมล่ะ?" เบลถามด้วยความไม่เข้าใจว่าคนเราจะเก็บอารมณ์ปรารถนาของตัวเองไว้ทำไมกัน

โอบีวันนิ่งอยู่ในความเงียบชั่วขณะ เขามองออกไปยังทิวทัศน์เบื้องล่าง ใบหน้าของเขานิ่งเหมือนหน้ากากที่เบลอ่านความรู้สึกอะไรไม่ได้ เบลเริ่มนึกอยากจะผลักเขาให้ตกลงไปตะหงิดๆ ตอนที่เขาพูดขึ้นว่า "ข้ารักคนอื่นอยู่แล้ว"

คำตอบนั้นทำเอาเบลอึ้งไปทีเดียว เขาทำหน้านิ่ว คิ้วทั้งสองแทบจะผูกกันเป็นปมในขณะที่เขาคิดถึงความเป็นไปได้ของความหมายที่แฝงอยู่ในคำพูดนั้น และคำถามข้อหนึ่งก็ผุดขึ้น "แล้วทำไมท่านไม่ไปอยู่กับคนคนนั้นล่ะ?"

ความเงียบเข้าครอบคลุมบรรยากาศระหว่างเขาทั้งสองเป็นเวลานาน ก่อนที่โอบีวันจะยักไหล่ยอมแพ้ "เพราะว่าเขาไม่ได้คิดเหมือนข้าน่ะสิ"

เบลพยักหน้าก่อนที่จะหันออกไปทอดสายตาสู่ความมืดมิดภายนอกเหมือนกับโอบีวัน แต่ว่าเขาก็ยังไม่เข้าใจอยู่ดี เขามองไม่เห็นว่าทำไมโอบีวันจะต้องปฏิเสธคนอื่นๆ ไปเสียทั้งหมด และนั่นก็เป็นเหมือนประตูที่ยังเปิดกว้างอยู่สำหรับเบล เขาเพียงแต่ต้องก้าวเข้าไปอย่างระมัดระวังหน่อยเท่านั้น ปัญหาก็คือแค่นั้นมันก็ยังยากที่เขาจะควบคุมตัวเองแล้วเลย เขาตามจีบตามตื้อโอบีวันมานานกว่าสามเดือนแล้ว ในชีวิตของเขาเขาไม่เคยต้องรอใครนานขนาดนี้มาก่อน หนทางและแผนการนับพันวิ่งวนอยู่ในสมองแต่เขาก็ตื่นเต้นเกินกว่าจะคิดอะไรได้กระจ่างนัก ในที่สุดเขาก็พูดอย่างครุ่นคิด "งั้นก็ดูเหมือนว่าท่านจะต้องการเครื่องเบี่ยงเบนความสนใจ" /อย่ายิ้ม อย่าเอื้อมไปจับตัวเขา อย่าทำให้เขากลัว/ เบลเตือนตัวเอง แต่เขาก็ห้ามตัวเองไม่ให้ยื่นข้อเสนอนี้ไม่ได้ "ข้าเป็นเครื่องเบี่ยงเบนความสนใจนั้นได้นะ"

โอบีวันย่นคอ แต่เบลก็แอบเห็นว่าเขายิ้ม "ไม่สนหรอก"

"เชื่อหรอกว่าไม่สน!" เบลเถียง "ไม่ใช่ว่ามีใครบังคับให้ท่านออกมากับข้าสักหน่อย"

ถ้าจะว่าไป นั่นก็ไม่จริงเท่าใดนัก โอบีวันคิด ไควกอนเป็นคนที่บอกให้เขาออกมาต่างหาก แต่เขาไม่ได้คิดจะบอกเรื่องนั้นกับเบลที่พูดต่ออย่างได้ใจ "เอาน่า ไหนๆ ท่านก็ยังไม่ได้กับคนคนนั้นนี่ ท่านก็รู้ว่าเค้าพูดกันว่ายังไง ถ้าอยู่กับคนที่เรารักไม่ได้ก็..."

"แต่ข้าไม่ได้รักท่านนะ" โอบีวันค้าน

"ใครพูดถึงความรักกัน? ข้ากำลังพูดถึงเซ็กซ์ต่างหาก!" เบลพยายามเก็บความหงุดหงิดเอาไว้ เหตุผล ตอนนี้ต้องใช้เหตุผล เจไดเคารพเหตุผล และเบลก็ไม่ได้ได้ตำแหน่งกัปตันทีมโต้วาทีของมหาวิทยาลัยเพราะว่าฟลุคเสียหน่อย "ท่านก็รู้ว่าข้าเป็นยังไง" เขากล่าว "ความสัมพันธ์ที่ข้ามีจะยืนยาวอยู่ได้แค่ประมาณสามอาทิตย์เท่านั้นแหละ ท่านไม่จำเป็นต้องหยุดรักเขาคนนั้น แต่ข้าว่าตอนนี้ท่านก็เก็บกดน่าดูชมเหมือนกัน เรื่องนั้นข้าช่วยท่านได้ เราก็แค่มีเซ็กซ์กัน สนุกกันนิดหน่อย แล้วหลังจากนั้นท่านก็เลื่อนขั้นไปเป็น 'เพื่อน' คนหนึ่งของข้า เห็นมั้ย เพอร์เฟกต์จะตาย"

"ข้านึกว่าเราเป็นเพื่อนกันอยู่แล้วเสียอีก"

"งั้นท่านก็จะได้เป็นเพื่อน 'ผู้มีเกียรติ' ไง" เบลไหลไปได้

โอบีวันส่ายหัว สุดจะประหลาดใจกับทัศนะของเบล "ท่านทำได้ยังไงกัน มีเซ็กซ์กับคนที่ท่านไม่ได้รักงั้นเหรอ?"

"ความหมายของความรักคืออะไรล่ะ?" เจ้าชายตอบ "ข้าตกหลุมรักได้ง่ายพอๆ กับการเดินตกฟุตบาท และก็ขึ้นมาได้ง่ายพอๆ กันเหมือนกัน"

"ข้าไม่ได้พูดถึงการตกหลุมรักแล้วก็เลิกรักสักหน่อย"

ให้ตายเถอะ! ใครจะคิดว่าเจไดจะเป็นคนโรแมนติกอะไรได้ขนาดนั้น? "อ้อ ท่านกำลังพูดถึงรักแท้งั้นสิ" เบลพูดเยาะๆ "แบบที่ท่านปักใจอยู่กับใครบางคนทั้งๆ ที่เขาไม่ได้รักท่านตอบน่ะเหรอ? ข้าไม่เห็นว่ามันจะช่วยอะไรท่านได้เลย เอาเข้าจริงข้าไม่เชื่อในความรักแบบนั้นหรอก"

มุมมองของเขาคงจะทำให้โอบีวันประหลาดใจไม่น้อย "ทำไมล่ะ?"

"เพราะว่ามันมีแต่ในตำนานน่ะสิ! ไอ้ความคิดที่ว่าท่านจะรักใครสักคนไปตลอดกาลได้น่ะ" เบลอธิบาย "เวลาเปลี่ยน ทุกอย่างก็เปลี่ยน คนก็เปลี่ยน ทุกคนเปลี่ยนไปเป็นอะไรที่ต่างไปจากสิ่งที่ท่านคิดว่าเขาเป็นตลอดเวลานั่นแหละ การเอาเรื่องความรักเข้ามาเกี่ยวข้องมีแต่ทำให้เรื่องมันยุ่งยากขึ้นไปเท่านั้น"

ช่างมองโลกในแง่ร้ายอะไรอย่างนั้น! "มันไม่ได้เป็นอย่างนั้นเสมอไปหรอก ท่านก็รู้ดี" โอบีวันกล่าวนิ่งๆ

"ก็ใช่" เบลเห็นด้วย "บางทีมันก็มีความรักที่ไม่ต้องการอะไรตอบแทนอย่างของท่านนี่ไง ช่างหวานแหววเสียเหลือเกิน! ท่านคิดว่าสักวันคนที่ท่านรักจะเปลี่ยนใจเหรอ?"

"ไม่หรอก" โอบีวันยอมรับ

"แล้วทำไมท่านไปยังยึดอยู่กับมันอีกล่ะ?"

"ไม่ใช่ว่าข้าเลือกได้สักหน่อย"

"อ้อ ท่านเลือกไม่ได้" เบลทำเสียล้อเลียน "อีกอย่าง มันก็สะดวกดีที่จะใช้เป็นข้ออ้างที่จะไม่ให้คนอื่นเข้าไปใกล้ชิดท่านด้วย"

"นั่นไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ข้าพยายามทำอยู่ซักหน่อย!" โอบีวันขึ้นเสียง เขาเองก็เริ่มหงุดหงิดกับการที่เจ้าชายเอาแต่ความคิดเห็นตัวเองเป็นใหญ่แล้วเหมือนกัน

"ไม่ใช่งั้นเหรอ?" เบลถาม "งั้นอะไรล่ะ? อะไรเป็นเหตุผลที่แสนดีที่ทำให้ท่านต้องไปเสียเวลาอยู่กับไอ้โง่ที่ไหนก็ไม่รู้ที่ไม่เห็นคุณค่าของท่านน่ะ?"

"เขาไม่ใช่ไอ้โง่นะ!" ความอดทนของโอบีวันขาดผึง

แต่เบลก็ยังไม่หยุด "อ้อ งั้นเขาก็ฉลาดเกินกว่าที่จะมารักท่าน ใช่มั้ย? งั้นก็ท่านเองนั่นแหละที่เป็นคนโง่ เอาความรักของท่านไปให้เขาต้องแบกภาระ"

ข้อกล่าวหานั้นแทงใจโอบีวันเหมือนยาพิษขื่นขมที่แล่นเข้าไปสู่กลางหัวใจของเขา เรื่องไม่ได้เป็นแบบนั้นสักหน่อย เรื่องที่เจ้าชายพูดมาไม่จริงเลยสักนิด โอบีวันรักไควกอน เขารักอาจารย์ของเขา มันจะผิดอะไรนักหนา? ทำไมทุกคนอยากให้เขาเลิกรักอาจารย์กันเสียเหลือเกิน?

ทำไมกัน... ทำไมไควกอนถึงไม่รักเขา?

ทำไมตัวเขาเองต้องยึดติดอยู่กับความฝันที่เขาก็รู้ว่าไม่มีทางจะเป็นจริงได้?

เขาผิดอะไรหรือ? เขาผิดตรงไหนไควกอนถึงไม่ต้องการเขา? เขาผิดตรงไหนที่ยังงี่เง่ารักเขาอยู่?... ผิดสิ ผิดไปหมดเลย ให้ฟ้าผ่าตายเถอะ ทุกอย่างมันผิดพลาดไปหมด โอบีวันหันหน้าหนี พยายามฝืนกลั้นน้ำตาที่เหมือนจะเอ่อออกมา น้ำตาไม่ใช่สิ่งที่แสดงถึงความเป็นเจไดเลย เขาควรจะรู้ดี

เบลยืนนิ่งเงียบอยู่ข้างๆ เขา ตกใจกับความโหดร้ายจากคำพูดของตัวเอง ตอนนี้เขาก็ไม่คู่ควรกับเจไดหนุ่มคนนั้นอย่างสมบูรณ์แล้ว "ให้ตายเถอะ โอบีวัน ข้าขอโทษจริงๆ" เบลถอนใจ "ที่ข้าพูดไปมันไม่มีเหตุผลโดยสิ้นเชิงเลย"

"ไม่ใช่หรอก" โอบีวันตอบทั้งๆ ที่ยังหันหน้าไปทางอื่นอยู่ "มันก็จริง ท่านพูดถูก"

เบลเอนตัวไปพิงราวกั้นพลางยกมือขึ้นมาปิดหน้า สบถสาบานก่นด่าตัวเองด้วยคำคุณศัพท์ภาษาคอเรลเลียนที่หยาบคายที่สุดเท่าที่เขาจะคิดออก โอบีวันมีทางเลือกของเขาเอง ชีวิตของเขาเอง เบลเป็นใครกันที่จะมาตัดสินเขา? เขาคงจะเป็นคนรักที่ไม่ได้ความเป็นแน่ถ้าหากเขายังเป็นแค่เพื่อนที่ดีให้โอบีวันไม่ได้ "ความรักมันเฮงซวย" เขาพูดพลางถอนใจด้วยความเห็นอกเห็นใจ

"ข้ารู้" โอบีวันยอมรับอย่างขื่นขม "ข้าก็อยากจะเลิกรักเหมือนกัน แต่ข้าทำไม่ได้"

เบลลังเล เขาอยากจะแก้ตัวกับคำพูดร้ายๆ ที่เขาพูดออกไปเมื่อสักครู่ เขาจะพิสูจน์ว่าอย่างน้อยเขาก็ยังเป็นเพื่อนของโอบีวันได้ "เล่าเรื่องเขาให้ฟังได้มั้ย?"

โอบีวันหลับตาแน่นข่มความรู้สึกหมดสิ้นความหวังที่เอ่อล้นอยู่ภายใน มันช่างเจ็บปวดเหลือเกิน ทั้งความสิ้นหวังจากการถูกปฏิเสธ ความอับอายจากการหลงผิดของตัวเขาเอง เขาไม่สามารถจะคุยเรื่องนี้กับใครได้เลย ถ้าเป็นที่วิหารทุกคนก็จะบอกว่ามันเป็นแค่ช่วงหนึ่งของชีวิตที่ผ่านมาแล้วจะผ่านไป แต่นี่คนที่พร้อมจะรับฟังเขากลับเป็นเจ้าชายเสเพลที่มองโลกในแง่ร้ายคนหนึ่งน่ะเหรอ? แปลกดีจริงๆ แต่อย่างน้อยมันก็น่าจะรู้สึกดีที่ได้พูดถึงไควกอน ได้บอกใครสักคน "เขาเป็น... คนธรรมดาๆ ล่ะมั้ง ข้าว่า" โอบีวันไม่รู้จะเริ่มพูดอย่างไร เขาไม่ใช่กวีเสียด้วย "แข็งแรง หล่อ อย่างน้อยก็ในสายตาของข้าล่ะนะ"

"เซ็กซี่รึเปล่า?" เบลถาม

โอบีวันหัวเราะแค่นๆ "เซ็กซี่ที่สุดเลย! เฮ้อ ไม่รู้สิ" เขาถอนหายใจ "บางทีเขาก็ทำข้าหัวปั่นเป็นบ้า เรามักจะเถียงกันเป็นเรื่องธรรมดา เขาก็เป็นคนที่มั่นใจในตัวเอง มั่นใจว่าตัวเองถูกเสมอ แล้วเขาก็เป็นคนใจดีมากๆ" กับทุกคนยกเว้นโอบีวัน "เขาดูดีที่สุดเวลาเขายิ้ม" ถ้าเพียงแต่ไควกอนจะยิ้มให้เขาบ้าง! "เขามักจะต่อสู้เพื่อฝ่ายที่อ่อนแอกว่า ฝ่ายที่ไม่มีทางชนะ" ฝ่ายไหนก็ได้ยกเว้นฝ่ายที่รักเขาอย่างไม่มีหวังฝ่ายนี้ "เขาต่างกับข้าอย่างสิ้นเชิง แต่ความแตกต่างระหว่างเราก็เหมือนจะเป็นเติมเต็มซึ่งกันและกัน เวลาอยู่กับเขาแล้วข้ารู้สึก... สมบูรณ์"

"นั่นแหละจุดที่ผิด" เป็นคำตอบนิ่มๆ ของเบล "ท่านไม่ควรจะต้องอาศัยให้คนอื่นมาทำให้ท่านสมบูรณ์ ท่านควรจะสมบูรณ์ได้ด้วยตัวเอง"

"ข้ารู้ แต่นั่นไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ข้ากำลังพูดถึงนะ" โอบีวันหยุดคิดหาคำ "มันไม่ใช่ว่าถ้าไม่มีเขาแล้วชีวิตข้าจะขาดอะไรไป แค่ว่าเวลาเราอยู่ด้วยกันแล้วเราจะเป็นทีมที่เพอร์เฟกต์ เหมือนกับว่าเราเกิดมาเพื่อมาอยู่ด้วยกันอย่างนั้นแหละ ข้าคิดอย่างนั้นเสมอมาตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่ข้าได้เห็นเขาแล้ว ถึงแม้ว่าตอนนั้นข้าจะยังเด็กเกินกว่าที่จะคิดไปในแง่นั้นก็เถอะ"

ในที่สุดเบลก็ปะติดปะต่อเรื่องได้ เขาโพล่งออกมา "ท่านหลงรักอาจารย์ของท่านเอง!"

โอบีวันครางพลางยกมือขึ้นปิดหน้า "น่าสมเพชใช่มั้ยล่ะ? มันเป็นเรื่องที่เกิดซ้ำซากอยู่ตลอดถึงขนาดมีโจ๊กในหมู่เจไดว่าพาดาวันทุกคนเคยหลงรักอาจารย์ของตัวเองกันทั้งนั้นไม่จุดใดก็จุดหนึ่ง แต่ข้า... ข้ามันพวกทำอะไรหรือเป็นอะไรได้มากเกินหน้าเกินตาคนอื่นอยู่แล้ว"

"พวกเจไดยอมรับเรื่องแบบนี้กันด้วยเหรอ?" เบลสงสัย

โอบีวันยักไหล่ "บางทีมันก็เป็นไปได้นะ แต่ไม่ใช่ในกรณีของข้า เขารักข้าอยู่หรอก แต่ไม่ใช่ในแบบนั้นเท่านั้นเอง มันตลกที่ว่าถ้าข้ารักเขาน้อยกว่านี้เราก็อาจจะมีอะไรกันก็ได้ ข้าว่าเขาไม่ถือนะ จะว่าไปมองในแง่หนึ่งเขาก็คล้ายๆ ท่านเหมือนกัน เขาไม่ถือว่าการที่เพื่อนกันจะมีอะไรกันเป็นเรื่องไม่ถูกไม่ควร แต่เขาแค่ไม่อยากทำให้ข้าเสียใจภายหลัง"

"คิดได้ช้าไปหน่อยนะ ข้าว่า" เบลพูดตรงๆ เขาเพ่งมองโอบีวันอยู่เป็นเวลานาน ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าอะไรที่ทำให้เขาชอบเจไดหนุ่มเสียมากมายขนาดนี้ จะว่าไปเรื่องของเขากับโอบีวันก็ไม่ได้ต่างกับเรื่องของโอบีวันกับไควกอนเท่าใด นอกจากว่าเบลทรมานกับความใคร่ที่ไม่ได้รับการตอบรับ ไม่ใช่ความรัก ความใคร่เท่านั้น แต่คิดอีกที เมื่อสักครู่โอบีวันก็ยอมรับแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอว่าเขาก็สนใจเบลอยู่บ้างเหมือนกัน? ไม่แน่... บางทีสถานการณ์อาจจะไม่ได้เลวร้ายนักก็ได้ อย่างน้อยก็สำหรับเบลนั่นแหละ "เอาล่ะ ข้าว่าเราก็เข้าคู่กันได้ดีไม่หยอก" เขาพูดอย่างครุ่นคิด รอยยิ้มค่อยๆ คืบคลานขึ้นมาในใบหน้าได้รูปนั้น "เราจะทำอะไรที่จะปลอบใจกันและกันดีล่ะ?"

"เบล!" โอบีวันแย้ง แต่เจ้าชายก็จับแววของความขบขันในน้ำเสียงนั้นได้

"ท่านอาจจะคิดว่าข้าใจจืดใจดำ แต่จริงๆ แล้วข้าเปล่านะ" เบลพูด "ข้าก็แคร์คนอื่นเป็นเหมือนกัน เพียงแต่ข้าจะไม่เอาความรู้สึกของข้าไปวางไว้กับอนาคตในฝันที่อาจจะไม่มีวันเป็นจริงเลยก็ได้ ข้าเชื่อว่ามันดีกว่าถ้าเราจะมีชีวิตอยู่ในปัจจุบัน ทำตัวให้มีความสุขที่สุด ทำเวลาให้ดีที่สุดในขณะที่ยังทำได้อยู่เพราะเราไม่มีทางรู้ได้เลยว่าสิ่งที่มีอยู่นั้นจะคงอยู่ได้นานสักเท่าใด ข้าคิดอย่างนี้ผิดด้วยเหรอ?"

มีชีวิตอยู่ในปัจจุบัน คติของไควกอน โอบีวันไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าเจ้าชายกับอาจารย์ของเขาจะยึดถือปรัชญาแบบเดียวกัน เจไดเชื่อว่าถ้าเรื่องอะไรมาปรากฏในชีวิตของใครสักคนซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า นั่นอาจจะหมายความว่า "พลัง" กำลังพยายามจะสอนอะไรคนคนนั้นอยู่ โอบีวันไม่ได้หัวอ่อนเชื่อในโชคชะตาอะไรมากมายขนาดนั้น แต่นั่นไม่ได้หมายความว่าเขาควรจะมองข้ามบทเรียนที่ปรากฏกับตัวเองซ้ำๆ ซากๆ "ท่านก็พูดมีประเด็นนะ" เขายอมแพ้

รอยยิ้มฉายขึ้นบนใบหน้าของเบลก่อนที่เขาจะหันมามองโอบีวันพลางยืนพิงระเบียง "งั้นก็หมายความว่าตอนนี้ข้าจูบท่านได้แล้วใช่มั้ย?" เขาล้อ

โอบีวันส่ายหน้าพลางถอนหายใจอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อตัวเอง แต่นั่นไม่ใช่คำตอบที่เขาจะให้เบลหรอก ในเมื่อบทเรียนบทนั้นย้อนมาสอนเขาซ้ำๆ ซากๆ แล้วทำไมโอบีวันจะต้องปฏิเสธมันอีกครั้งด้วยล่ะ? "ท่านจะจูบข้าที่แก้มก็ได้"

เบลยิ้มกว้างขึ้นอีก เขาโน้มตัวมาจูบที่แก้มของเจไดอย่างน่ารักเรียบร้อยบริสุทธิ์ที่สุดอย่างที่เด็กห้าขวบจะจูบกัน และเมื่อเขากลับไปยืนพิงระเบียงแล้วเขาก็พูดขึ้น "มันก็ไม่แย่เท่าไหร่ ใช่มั้ยล่ะ?"

โอบีวันเอียงคอในแบบที่ทำให้เบลรู้ว่าเขายังไม่ยอมอ่อนข้อให้นักหรอก "ข้าเคยเจอที่แย่กว่านี้มาแล้ว"

แย่กว่านี้ยังมีอีกเหรอ? ให้ตายเถอะ! เขาจะต้องตายเพราะเจไดคนนี้แน่ๆ เบลรู้ตัวว่าเขาไม่ควรจะพูดสิ่งนี้ออกไป แต่เขาก็ห้ามตัวเองไม่ได้อีกครั้ง "บางทีคราวหน้า...?"

ดื้อรั้น ดันทุรัง และมุ่งมั่นไม่ย่อท้อ ตายล่ะ! นี่เขาเริ่มจะมองเห็นตัวเองในตัวเจ้าชายแล้วหรือนี่? ถึงจะเป็นเจไดพาดาวัน ถึงจะมีความรักที่ภักดีและบริสุทธิ์ให้กับอาจารย์ แต่เจไดพาดาวันคนนี้ก็มีขีดจำกัดอยู่บ้างเหมือนกัน ถึงจะเป็นเจไดพาดาวัน ถึงจะซื่อตรงแน่วแน่กับหน้าที่ที่รับผิดชอบ แต่เจไดพาดาวันคนนี้ก็ทำให้เจ้าชายคนหนึ่งหัวปั่นได้เหมือนกัน บางทีอาจจะถึงกับ... บางทีน่ะนะ...

"...บางที" โอบีวันคิดจะเสี่ยง

บางทีนะ

แต่ยังหรอก


End file.
